You'll Be In My Heart
by sphinxgurl
Summary: Sweet moment between James, Lily and Harry, shortly after going into hiding. What hope can one family find in these dark times? JP/LE. Enjoy.


A/N: Ok I was listening to the song and was inspired by the sweet words and gentle tones of the song. I thought it was perfect for an idea I had, so I merged them somewhat. Sweet moment between Harry, James and Lily. 

_Come stop your crying_

The haunting notes drifted in through the open door.

_It will be all right_

James reached across and felt the place where Lily would usually lie. There was a lingering warmth, but the bed was empty.

_Just take my hand_

He vaguely realised that it was Lily's voice he could hear.

_Hold it tight_

James padded across the room, the usual colours dimmed in the midnight darkness. He halted at the door to Harry's room, and peeked his head around the door. Lily was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms, softly singing a lullaby. She was rocking from side to side, clutching Harry to her protectively.

_I will protect you_ _from all around you_

He found himself entranced by her swaying movements and hypnotic voice. James had known that her voice was wonderful, but now it was more beautiful than ever.

_I will be here_ _Don't you cry_

There was something more in her voice. A terrible sadness. It was filled with the thoughts that always took over their minds. Voldemort. They prayed beyond hope that they would now be safe, as the Fidelius Charm had been cast that very day. Yet James could feel a certain unease, deep in his heart. Something was amiss, and he was determined to find out _what_ it was. He only hoped he could before it was too late.

_For one so small,_ _you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_ _keep you safe and warm_

I _will _keep them safe, commanded James. I love them. I won't let Him get them.

_This bond between us_ _can't be broken_

_I will be here_ _Don't you cry_

Throwing those particular negative feelings aside, James pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The resultant creak caused Lily to stop singing and swing around, wand in hand. James looked down to see herwillow wand pointed directly at his heart. He put his hands up in surrender.

"James! You scared me!" Lily whispered frantically, dropping her wand to her side.

"So I gathered. Why up so late, love?" He replied in a soft whisper.

"Couldn't sleep, knowing what might happen..."

"Shhh, darling. I won't let anything happen to you." James slid his arms around his wife and baby. "As long as there is breath left in my body I will protect you, I will fight." He said fiercely.

"I know you will, James. That's what scares me. I love you too much to let you go. Nor Harry."

"Oh Lilyflower," said James, tightening his grip around them, "I love you both...so much. I just wanted you to know"

"I know. I love you too." She sighed. "Look at him James. What kind of future can he have, knowing what lies ahead? He's just a baby, James. Just a baby. _My _baby."

"Hey!" He replied, faking a look of indignation. "He's my son too, ya'know!" Lily smiled.

"Yes, and we know how much trouble that's gonna be."

"Yup." James grinned. "I'm gonna teach him the ways of Marauding as soon as I can. Oh and Quidditch! Can't forget that."

"Remind me, I seem to have forgotten. Why did I marry you again?"

"Because you couldn't resist my charms and style?" said James with a mischievous grin.

"True," Lily admitted with a smile,"They worked eventually, didn't they?"

"Thankfully. I don't now what I'd do without my Lilyflower and my Harry."

"Neither do I James, neither do I. Now. What's say we carry on the lullaby and get Harry to sleep?"

"Good plan. He's been looking at us, you know. All the time." James said.

"With those big emerald eyes." replied Lily. "Your eyes. He's gonna be great someday. A real hero. I can sense it."

"Me too, James. I love you."

"Love you too"

"We love you, Harry." they said together.

Harry just stared at them, a smile on his face and his eyes glittering. "Pwongs! Ma!" he giggled.

"Shh now darling. Sleepy time." said Lily, then continued to sing. The trio were still wrapped in each others arms. Harry's eyelids began to droop as soon as the first notes started.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_ _in my heart always_

_Always_

A/N: Hope you liked it! If you didn't, please review! I hadn't quite finished this, but I wanted to get it up before my last exam. Woot. I will probably re-submit it to the site in order to sort it out. Sphinxgurl


End file.
